The volumes of digital information being created and stored by manual, semi-manual and/or automated computer processes and logic is ever increasing. Identification of transactions within such digital information can be quite challenging. Variations and variability in such digital information greatly increases the complexity of performance of any form of automated transaction processing. In addition, management of such digital information, such as by organizing or characterizing the digital information and/or transactions can be quite complex not only due to the sheer volume of the digital information, but also due to the variability and multifaceted characteristics of such information. Accordingly, systems and methods are needed to identify and manage such transactional activities contained with digital information.